


Dorks

by angrytitanboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aww, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffiness, Fluffy, Karkat I'm not a homosexual, Kisses, M/M, gay fluff, so cute, this is my life, why whole life, yes you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote out of the blue :) basically just two dorks that like each other being two dorks that get mad at each other and then one dork teaches the other to swim and it's just aww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks

The dark, summer night was enough for me to understand. I was more than ready for some alone time- which was hard enough to come by at this shithole overrun with seven year old brats. I slipped out, carefully shutting the door behind me as to not make noise, and in the comfort of my own privacy, removing my shirt. I walked for a long time, just me and my scrawny little body, listening to the calming sound of the crickets. Fuck those crickets.

I found a log to sit on, and I sat. I sat for a long time.

Camp Winona- I only worked here in the summers as a CIT to make money for college- but I was probably never going to make it anyway. I had thought about giving up and just not going to camp this year, but then I went anyway. And it was BULLSHIT. Only the first night in and I wanted OUT, O-U-T, out out out. I couldn't stand this place, with its shitty campfire songs and its hamburger Tuesday. The only thing that could possibly make this better is him, but I don't have half the courage it takes to talk to him. He's a swimmer, always in the pool with the kids, and I'm stuck inside doing arts and crafts. Besides- he's probably not even gay. Hell knows all the girls are after him. There's no reason for such a good looking guy like him to turn them away. So why even bother.

"Uh, Karkat?" Oh shit. OHHHHHH shit. I knew that insufferably dorky voice anywhere. He just said my name. He literally just said my name when I've never spoken to him, not even once. THIS ASSHOLE LITERALLY JUST SAID MY NAME AND HES RIGHT BEHIND ME AND HE CAN SEE MY PITIFUL LITTLE TORSO-

"Karkat, you okay?" John touched my shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, jerking away from him. My cheeks were red as the sun, my glare as fiery. Oh my god he's shirtless too. Why the fuck is he wearing a swimsuit?

"Whoa, you okay?" He stepped back a little. Shit. Now he hates me. Whelp, time to ruin this like I ruin everything else!

"No, I'm not okay!" I shouted. "You just snuck up behind me, touched my shoulder, and scared the shit out of me! Now go the fuck away, leave me alone!"

"Hey, what's going on?" He gave me a sympathetic smile and sat next to me uninvited. 

"What did I just say?" I growled. 

"I'm not leaving til you tell me, man." John smiled, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. I glared at him. "So what is it, crafty?"

"What?" I gave him a look. 

He blushed. "You know, crafty... Since you're always doing arts and crafts?" His dorkiness was off the charts. "...y-you're really good at it, you know." 

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned. "That enormous middle finger you made?"

"Please, that nearly got me fired."

"Still! I've never seen a more beautiful bird in all my life." He said. "Hell knows I couldn't do that."

"Pff." I rolled my eyes. "Sure you could. Better than me, probably. Fuck, you're good at everything."

Looking at his face, I realized my mistake. He wore a big, goofy smile and his cheeks were hot pink. "Y-you really think so?"

"Sure." I shrugged. Might as well go all in, I suppose. "Good at swimming, good with kids, you're a hell of a pastry chef, you're funny, you're smart- well, I take that back. You're dumb as shit." He giggled. "And I mean, you're really..." I let my eyes wander to his bare chest. He wasn't crazy ripped, but he was skinny ripped. He had a swimmer's build. I let my eyes rest on him for a pause. 

"Really what?" He asked, making me realize my mistake. 

"Really stupid!" I snapped angrily, looking away in embarrassment. 

"There it is." He sighed with a smile. "So what is it, Karkat?"

"It's everything." I caved, resting my head in my knees.

"Elaborate?" He suggested.

"It's this stupid place." I snapped. "I only come here for the money, but I hate it! Day after day, stuck in that sweaty arts and crafts room with seven year olds who only want to draw minecraft or something. I know I'll never make it to college, but I come here anyway. Everyone here sucks, you included." I flashed him a glare. He flashed me a smile. "Everyone here is such a fruity rumpus asshole!"

"Um...Karkat..." I turned back to John, whose face was red with real embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, I really am, but I gotta burst your bubble here."

"What?" I asked.

"I-I'm not a homosexual."

"What the fuck do you mean?" I glared. 

"I'm sorry, karkat, I had the feeling that you liked me-"

"God, shut up!" I shouted in his face. "No one called you gay!"

"Yeah you did." John said, furrowing his brow. "You said I was fruity."

"A fruity rumpus asshole!" I cried. "Oh my god, John." In my embarrassment I started to laugh a little. "You're gay, aren't you?"

"Am not!" John flushed.

"Oh. My god. You are SO gay!" I laughed loudly.

"Sh-shut up! What's it to you?" John covered his face.

"Dude, it's fine. No one cares." I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know that?" John glared at me.

"Because they don't!" I said back. "I'm like the most openly gay person here, save for Rose and Kanaya, those girls have NO shame, and no one gives me shit."

"You can't say the same for me." John looked askance. "How do you know that once the kids know I'm gay they won't want to swim with me? How do you know they won't tell my parents?"

"John. You're seventeen. Grow the fuck up. Who gives a shit what anyone thinks?"

"God, I do!" He snapped at me, turning away.

"Uuuugh." I moaned, falling backward over the log with a thud. "I did it again, didn't I? I fucked up my chance."

"Your chance to what?" He said quietly.

"To get on your good side!" I grumbled. "I let my stupid mouth run and now you hate me, just like everyone else."

"Karkat, I don't hate you." He said with a smile. "That just kind of pissed me off, you get me?"

"Whatever." I sat up, standing to my feet. "I'm going back inside and I'm going home tomorrow. You were probably THE last person that could have made me happy here and I just fucked up my chance at having a good thing going on."

"Wait, Karkat-" John stood up behind me.

"Leave me alone. Go away." I growled, walking faster.

"Karkat!" John said, snatching my hand in his. I turned to look at him red-faced, the shouting already forming on my tongue. But before I could say anything he took a step toward me so that our arms hung down and laced his fingers with mine. He smiled goofily. "L-Let's go swimming. That's where I was headed, anyway."

I didn't answer him. I was too mesmerized in the moment- his hand in mine, his eyes behind his glasses, his absence of shirt. But he was waiting on me, his hand was getting cold. He wanted to have a good thing with me, too. Or so it seemed. With nothing to lose, I nodded to him slightly, avoiding his eyes. Wordlessly he led me down the hill, through the woods and to the fenced-in nine-foot-deep pool. He happily released my hand and removed his glasses, setting them down as he took a flying leap into the pool, splashing everywhere. He surfaced laughing. He looked at me from under his sopping wet hair. "Well?" He asked.

"I... I can't swim." This was a lie. I could swim just as well as the next guy. I just wanted a reason to stay out of the pool, even though I had agreed to go swimming. 

"Really?" He asked. "C'mere, I'll show you. It's really easy." His hand was extended to me. How could I say no? Slowly I walked to the edge of the pool and took his hand. He held firmly to me as I stepped into the chilly body of water. One leg, two legs. I hesitated.

"It's alright," he told me. "I got you."

I pushed myself off of the ladder and immediately forgot how to swim. I sank, but he pulled he back up with both arms on my sides. 

"Okay, now kick your legs." I obeyed. "Nice. Just keep doing that. I'm gonna let go of you." He dropped me and I fell, unable to keep myself up, and I began struggling to stay up. I reached for him and pushed myself up on his shoulders. He again took my sides as if we were dancing and laughed. "My work's cut out for me, huh? Alright, try this. Spread your arms out a little: it'll balance you out. Keep kicking. Alright, try now." I was scared and grasped his hand. "Don't worry, I'm right here." I tried, and surprisingly was able to keep my head up, if only barely. I smiled. 

"Haha, look at that!" He clapped. "You're doing it!" My legs were getting tired, and I was getting scared. 

"John?" I said, reaching out.

"I gotcha." He said, holding me around the waist. He swam over to the ladder in the deep end and let me hold onto it while he held onto the other end. "You're not as crabby as everyone says, Karkat." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just as dorky as everyone says." I said. He laughed, reaching for my hand holding the ladder. He rested his hand over mine gently. I looked up at him. He went a little red and looked away. 

"Hey." I said seriously. He looked at me and then at his hand.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you-"

"Shut up." I told him, motioning with my hand for him to come closer. He inched closer to me so that we were a very short distance apart. So we're doing this, I thought, shutting my eyes and leaning in quickly. My mouth found his face and it seemed that as soon as our lips met it was over. I realized again what an asshole move that was and looked away, but he didn't say anything. There was a pause. 

After a little bit he reached over and put a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. "What are you-" but he cut me off with a kiss, much better than the one I had given him. This kid was good at everything. I kissed him back, right there in the pool. I used my free hand to put on his waist. When it was over he hugged me, pulling me in so that my head was on his shoulder as he wrapped his harms around me. I could feel his legs moving beneath me, kicking back and forth to keep us both above water. I let myself be cradled in his arms, as much as I could be. We stayed like that for the longest time before he let me go, and I got to look back up at his face, which was red. 

"Do you... want to watch movies with me?" He asked bashfully. "R-really awesome Nic Cage ones, too! Like Con-Air."

"Uh...okay, when?" I asked. 

"W-well, we could...um...we'll figure it out." He said. "There's a Walmart in town and I think my Jade lives around here, she could let us come over. Like...like a date."

"Oh my god." I said. "You are so dorky, you have no clue."

He laughed.


End file.
